


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Ageplay/Involuntary Regression [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver John Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Infantilism, John Winchester takes care of you, John takes care of reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Sam is dating reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Sam and (Y/N) have been dating for a while. (Y/N) involuntarily regresses due to trauma sustained earlier in life. While on a hunt with Sam, Dean, and John, Sam and Dean have to leave, leaving (Y/N) with John. She ends up involuntarily regressing, and John has no idea she does it.





	Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt from one of you lovely readers. I hope it's okay! I always feel bad posting these because I'm afraid they're not good enough, lol. Buuuut I hope you like it.
> 
> John's a cutie. That is all.

(Y/N), Sam, and Dean had met on a hunt a few years back. They’d had to go undercover to a gala, and she had ended up being Sam’s date while Dean snuck around and tried to figure out who it was they were looking for. While they were at the gala, (Y/N) and Sam had started talking, and they realized they really enjoyed each other’s presence. The whole night was actually like a date, and they hadn’t wanted it to end. 

That night, after the gala, Sam had asked (Y/N) for her number. They had all gone their separate ways, but Sam and (Y/N) kept in touch, and soon enough they had a long-distance relationship going. It was months later when their paths crossed again in Lawrence, Kansas, and Sam had invited her over to the bunker. She had stayed for a couple weeks, and it was actually Dean that had ended up inviting her to live with them in the bunker, saying that “Sammy was never gonna get up the guts, so I figured I would.” 

The only problem was, Dean didn’t know that (Y/N) suffered from involuntary regression. She had only just recently told Sam, and he had been doing a lot of research about it. After learning it normally stemmed from some trauma, he had asked her about it, learning (Y/N)’s parents had died when she was younger, and that was why she became a hunter. It seemed that was how most people became hunters. It was even sort of a cliché, but Sam couldn’t blame her. 

Obviously, as they’d only had a long-distance relationship, Sam had never seen her regress before, and he had no idea how to take care of her during it. But he had promised her he would help her, and when she came to live at the bunker, that was what he’d done.

It had taken (Y/N) weeks to feel comfortable enough to regress in their home. She’d been getting irritated and exhausted, and Sam knew she really needed to regress – but her brain wasn’t allowing her to, because she didn’t feel like she was in a safe, comfortable environment. Eventually, one night, Sam had promised that they would stay in her room the entire time and no one else would have to see her, and that was when she had finally regressed. 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and (Y/N) had started to regress more often; usually whenever she had a stressful day, or she was just feeling upset about something. Sam had told Dean what was going on, and at first, he’d been a little iffy about it. That all melted away when Sam brought her out to Dean when she was little. She had been so adorable that Dean immediately melted, and he’d been more than willing to help take care of her. 

Every so often, their father, John, would come around. He didn’t live with them, because he was still more on the road. Every so often he would stay with them for a couple of days, but John hated being in one place for more than a couple days at a time. He was a hunter through and through, and even though it was a doomsday bunker, that didn’t mean he wanted to live there.

Sam had mentioned telling John about (Y/N)’s regressions, but she had refused to let him. John was hardly ever around anyway, there was no need for him to know that about her. Sam had tried telling her he wouldn’t mind, that he wouldn’t judge her, but (Y/N) still refused. 

Whenever there was a particularly dangerous hunt, or if it was something hard to solve, John and the three would hop on the case together. John would usually drop whatever he was doing to ensure the safety of his sons. He was still their father, after all. He’d also pretty much adopted (Y/N) as his own once she and Sam had started dating. John had always been rather fond of her, and had a soft spot for her, even though he couldn’t tell why. Maybe he instinctively knew there was something a little off about her. 

When they were first discovering the Jefferson Starships, Sam and Dean had called for their father to help them on the case. Because they were a new hybrid, they needed to figure out how they could hurt them – but most of all, kill them. It was always better to have more eyes on a case when no one knew what was going on. 

It seemed like these Jefferson Starships were popping up all over. They decided to go to the state that seemed to have the most supernatural activity, which happened to be Illinois. It was a ways away from Kansas, and John had met up with them there. They’d found a motel they could stay at where they could get two rooms right next to each other. It was agreed upon that Dean would stay with John, and Sam would stay with (Y/N). Normally, when it was just the three of them, they would only get one room. But four of them in a small motel room was likely to be a little cramped, and it just made sense for (Y/N) and Sam to stay together since they were dating.

At the crime scene that day, the four of them dressed in their best ‘FBI’ clothes, they waited until everyone was gone to start talking about what the hell they were going to do. One look at Sam’s phone told him there was another state with a large amount of the Jefferson Starships, and that was Ohio. It was just one state away, and all of them knew it would be best if they split up in pairs. 

“You and Dean should go.” (Y/N) had said confidently, even though on the inside she was a little afraid. She hadn’t regressed in quite a while, and with these new creatures and how stressful it was, she was afraid she was going to regress with John. But (Y/N) had fought off the regressions for weeks before, she figured she would be able to fight them off for a couple nights while Sam and Dean were in a different state. “No, really, it’s okay.” She had reassured Sam, a small smile on her face. “I’ll just spend some quality time with your dad.” 

John had come up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing, a smile on his face. “Yeah, I never get to spend any quality time with Sammy’s girlfriend! I still have to audit her and make sure she’s good for my boy.” That had all of them rolling their eyes, because everyone knew (Y/N) had John wrapped around her finger. “Okay, maybe not audit her. But I do want to get to know her more. So, Sam and Dean, you should go to Ohio and we’ll stay here and take care of them.” 

When they’d gotten back to the motel, everyone had gone to their respective motel rooms. Once Sam and (Y/N) were in their motel room together, Sam had started packing, and they were both quiet. “How are you feeling?” Sam asks quietly. He was a little worried about leaving her, as well, since they’d never told John about her regressions. It was normal that even if nothing stressful happened, (Y/N) would regress at least once a week. It was the way her brain was working through the trauma she had faced, and Sam was never one to let her push away the regression.

“I feel okay.” (Y/N) says, giving him a small smile. “I don’t feel like I’m going to regress. Not right now, at least. I think I’ll be okay.” (Y/N) goes up to Sam while he’s packing, squeaking when Sam suddenly tackles her to the bed. “Sam!” 

Sam grins, hovering over her and placing a soft kiss to her jaw, before moving up to her lips. “You’re sure you feel okay enough for me to go to Ohio? I can send my dad with Dean instead. Or you can come with me instead. Either way, we don’t have to get split up if you’re feeling nervous at all.” 

(Y/N) smiles, bringing her hand up to Sam’s cheek. She strokes her thumb over his cheekbone once, kissing him tenderly. “I’m okay, Sam. Really. We both know you and Dean are the best fit to go gank whatever the hell these things are. It sucks that we have to split up, yeah, but we can’t put the world in jeopardy just because I’m worried I’m going to want to act like a baby.” 

Even though (Y/N) had a nonchalant tone, Sam could hear the little bit of self-loathing in there. He shakes his head, using one finger to press against her lips, shushing her. “Hey, now, don’t do that to yourself. You know this isn’t you wanting to act like a baby. This is something you do to help you get through trauma. I love you, you know that, right?”

(Y/N) smiles softly, nodding her head. “I know. I love you, too. Now kiss me hard before you go, Winchester.” She giggles when Sam rolls his eyes at her, before leaning down to kiss her lovingly once more.

Of course, Dean decided then was a good time to burst in the room. “Agh, the love birds!” He groans, pretending to shield his eyes. “Once you two are done sucking face, we got a long drive to Ohio, Sammy. Let’s move!” 

Sam groans and rolls his eyes, pressing his lips to (Y/N)’s once more. “Call me if you need anything, okay? I can’t promise how soon I’ll be back, but you know I’m just a phone call away for you.” 

“Okay, Sam.” She says softly, watching as Sam climbs off of her. (Y/N) stands up once he’s off, going to quickly give Dean a hug. “You keep him safe, okay? And yourself safe. These things are nasty, and I don’t want to hear anything about either of you needing a hospital.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean grins, squeezing (Y/N) in a tight hug before letting go. He yells goodbye to his father, before grabbing Sam and practically dragging him out of the room. Dean knew how long Sam could take with goodbyes, and they didn’t have all day. 

It was getting late as it was. (Y/N) was a little nervous about Sam and Dean driving all night, but she knew they could handle it. They’d done it many times before. (Y/N) was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. She turns, going to the door, peeking through to see John before opening it. 

“Hey. You good?” John asks, eyes scanning the room as a force of habit. Once (Y/N) nods, he nods in return. “I’m just next door if you need anything. And by anything, I mean anything.” He’d heard from Sam that there were times (Y/N) felt like a burden, and he wanted her to know he was more than willing to help her with something. “Good night, (Y/N).” 

“Thank you. Good night, John.” (Y/N) answers, giving him a soft smile. Once he exits, she shuts and locks the door, knowing that John had an extra motel room key in case he needed to get in for any reason. 

It was when (Y/N) was getting into her pajamas when she suddenly felt the beginnings of a regression. Her eyes widened, and she quickly went to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. What the hell? It wasn’t like she’d had that stressful of a day. She wasn’t that worried about Sam leaving to go to Ohio. It seemed like her brain just wanted her to regress for no reason, and this was not the time. 

(Y/N) knew she just had to fight against it. After all, she’d done it before. She could do it again…right? This one felt like it was coming hard, though. Feeling like she was going to regress was a feeling she would never know how to describe. She could just feel it rushing over her in waves, and no matter how much she was trying to keep her head above water, she was slowly being sucked down. 

When (Y/N) realized she wouldn’t be able to fight this like she thought, it was too late to text Sam. She had stood up to grab her phone on the night stand, but before she could get to it, she had regressed. Her legs seemingly stopped working, and she fell forward into the night stand, bumping her head against it. It wasn’t so hard she would normally be crying, but in her new infant mind state, it felt like the end of the world, and (Y/N) started to sob. 

John was just starting to drift off when he suddenly heard a thump from the room next to his. He sat up quickly, listening intently. When a few seconds later he hears crying, John is up and out of the door in two seconds flat. “(Y/N)?” He asks urgently through the door, but he doesn’t receive a response. “(Y/N), I’m coming in.” Thank god Sam had given him the extra room key for while he was gone. 

Using the key, John quickly entered, looking around for her. He didn’t see her, meaning she must be on the other side of the bed. “(Y/N), sweetheart?” He rounds the other side of the bed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he sees her laying there next to the night stand. Her phone had gotten knocked off of it, and she was still crying. John was more than confused. 

“Alright, up you go.” John says, trying to help her stand up. But once he gets her to a standing position, her legs just buckled underneath her, and John was quickly catching her and hoisting her up again. “(Y/N)?” He asks quietly, but he doesn’t receive any sort of response. 

John gently gets her laying down on the bed, wondering just what the hell was going on. He grabbed his phone to call Sam, but there was no response. Okay, so he had to figure this one out on his own. He takes a breath, deciding to go through the little bit of information he knew. He knew she couldn’t walk or hold herself up. He knew she wasn’t responding to anything. He knew she just kept crying, just like a… a baby. 

A baby? John looks down at her, eyebrows furrowing. That was exactly what she looked like. A baby. He goes to grab her bag, searching through all of her clothing that was in there. Way deep down in the bottom of her bag, he found five or six adult diapers, some onesies, a pacifier, a bottle, and some packages of nutrient-enriched formula. A baby.

John grabs the pacifier, going to brush it against (Y/N)’s lips. She obediently opens her mouth to take it, starting to contently suck on it, and a small smile forms on his face. Even John knew he had a soft spot for her that he couldn’t quite explain, but this would explain it. She was so vulnerable, and he must have known that subconsciously. “Hi, sweetheart.” John coos to her, even as she’s still crying, even though her pacifier is in.

“This must have happened right by the nightstand, huh?” John asks, still using the sweet tone of voice he had moments earlier. “Oh, I bet you hit your head. My poor girl…” John smooths his hand over her head until she flinches, seeing right where it must be hurting. “Want a kiss? Kisses make everything better.” 

(Y/N)’s head slowly turned to look at him, tears still welled up in her eyes. She sniffles quietly, and John leans down to press a gentle kiss to where it must be hurting. It was just a few seconds later that (Y/N)’s sniffling slowed, and he smiles at her. “See? Kisses make everything better!” 

Even though she was no longer crying, (Y/N) still wasn’t smiling, and John wasn’t having any of that. “Where’s that lovely (Y/N) smile that I love so much?” He asks, waiting for a second, but she still doesn’t smile. John smirks and brings his hands to her stomach to tickle her, and immediately she’s squealing and giggling behind her pacifier. “There it is! There’s that smile!” 

(Y/N) continues to giggle and squirm, and soon wets herself. Well, shit. John hadn’t even thought about that, considering he hadn’t gotten her into a diaper or anything yet. But he just smiles and continues to coo to her, knowing she didn’t know any better. “Alright, sweet girl. Looks like we gotta get you cleaned up.” He looks in the bag and sees there’s baby wipes, but there’s not many left. “Looks like it’s bath time for someone!” 

John scoops her up in his arms, shushing her when she starts to whine at the uncomfortable feeling of having wet herself. “Shh… I know, baby. We’re going to get you cleaned up in just a second, okay? I promise.” He shifts her, so she’s settled on his hip, using his free hand to get the bath all ready. He’s silently thanking Dean for booking this motel, because most motels just had crappy little showers. This one at least had a bath tub. 

Once the water’s all ready, John sets (Y/N) down on the toilet so he can start to get her undressed. It’s a little difficult with her not being very cooperative, but it was absolutely adorable. (Y/N) wasn’t cooperating because she was too busy trying to grab his hair, and grab onto his clothing. John couldn’t help but to keep laughing, finally distracting her for a few moments by burying his face in her neck and starting to kiss, his stubble tickling her neck. She giggled like mad, which allowed John enough time to pull back and pull her shirt off, then he set about the task of getting her pants and underwear off. 

That one was a little easier, because she could do whatever she wanted with her hands while he stood her up to get her out of them. John has a smile on his face the entire time, because (Y/N) is just happily cooing behind her pacifier, babbling little nonsense and continuing to grab onto him.

Once she’s fully undressed, John scoops her back up and slowly lowers her down into the water. He watches her for any signs of discomfort, showing it was too hot, but there were none. He smiles as she starts to play with the water, wishing he had some sort of toy for her. 

John plays with her in the water for a while, before starting to get her washed up. He’s humming quietly, and soon enough (Y/N) is relaxing in the hot water. She’s looking up at John with fond eyes, and at first, he doesn’t even realize it, because he’s too focused on getting her all cleaned up. Eventually, though, he feels a pair of eyes watching him, so he looks up to meet her gaze. “What are you looking at, hmm?” He asks, tapping on her pacifier and smiling when she giggles. “You know, you are just the cutest thing. I wish Sammy had told me earlier. I would have been able to help you more readily… and I could have gotten you some stuff.” 

Once he’s done washing her up, he decides since she’s already in it, it would be easy enough to just wash her hair as well. “You know, I was looking in your bag, and I could see you only brought the bare minimum stuff. You didn’t bring any toys at all, or any blankets… I’m sure you’d love one of those when you’re like this, wouldn’t you?” He’s practically crooning to her, and (Y/N) is just listening, smiling at him the entire time. “I’m going to get you some toys. And some blankets.”

John grabs the shampoo, and after getting her hair wet, starts to massage it through her hair. He brings his hand to her scalp, the pads of his fingertips massaging her head gently. She starts to release quiet noises, pushing her head into his hand just like a kitten would. “God, I can’t get over how adorable you are.” John chuckles quietly, continuing to move his hand in a soothing manner on the back of her head. 

Once that’s all massaged in, John carefully washes all of the suds out of her hair, being sure not to get any in her eyes. He grabs a towel from the rack, lifting her out and wrapping the towel around her, bringing her out back into the main room.

John lays (Y/N) on the bed, quickly grabbing a diaper and getting it fastened on her before she could have another accident. He tickles her tummy again, causing her to squirm and giggle, before getting her into one of her onesies. “Okay, gorgeous. It’s much too late for a little girl like you to be awake, so it’s bed time.”

She whines quietly, her hands opening and closing like she’s trying to grab something. He looks around in confusion, seeing nothing she would grab. “Do you want something to hold, baby?” John asks, “Like a blanket?” He knew she didn’t have one, but he had an idea. John went to Sam’s bag, where he’d left a couple of his flannels behind. He quickly hands one of them to (Y/N) and she settles down immediately, brushing the flannel up against her cheek contently.

John lays her down in the middle of the bed, knowing that with her at this age, there was a good possibility she’d try to roll out of the bed in the middle of the night. “Stay right here, sweet pea.” He goes to his room and grabs all of the pillows off his motel bed, placing them underneath the covers on one side of the bed to create a barrier. John then climbs in on the other side of the bed, wrapping his arm around her. 

(Y/N) snuggles up into his chest, and she’s asleep within a matter of seconds. It had been a long day, with the driving, working the case, and then Sam leaving. She was sleepy, and now that she was warm and content with John, she was free to fall asleep. 

John was once again almost asleep when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He quickly rolls over to grab it before it can wake (Y/N) up, seeing it was Sam. “Little late there, buddy.” He says with a quiet chuckle. “Why didn’t you tell me she acts like a baby?” 

Sam’s eyes widened immediately, looking over to where Dean was sleeping in his bed. “I’m sorry, Dean was blasting his music while he was in the shower, then I got in the shower. I didn’t even see you’d called until now. But she regressed? Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have gone.” 

“Now, now. I took care of it. She’s fast asleep, all curled up next to me and snuggled up with one of your shirts.” John says, and Sam can hear the smile in his voice. Everyone always thought of John as such a hard ass, but the truth was, he had a huge heart and had a soft spot for babies and small children. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam can’t help but to mirror the smile he can’t even see. “Thanks for taking care of her, dad. I’d mentioned telling you before, but she never wanted to. She was embarrassed and thought you would hate her or something.” He pauses, knowing John’s about to protest. “I tried to tell her you’d be okay with it, but she wouldn’t believe me.” 

John sighs, looking down at her and pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. “Well, now I know. Whenever she needs anything, one of you three ought’a let me know. I can help you take care of her.” 

Sam’s eyes close, and he breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “Thanks again, dad. I’m glad she was in good hands when she regressed.” 

“No problem, Sammy. Anytime.”


End file.
